Ácido Desoxirribonucleico
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Durante casi 18 años habían sido criadas como hermanas. Les habían dicho que eran hermanas. Pero no pudieron controlarse y su relación pasó a ser sexual y romántica. ¿Serían realmente hermanas?


**Título: ****Ácido Desoxirribonucleico**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: ****1/1**

**Palabras: ****9,655**

**Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, **

**Summary: ****Durante casi 18 años habían sido criadas como hermanas. Les habían dicho que eran hermanas. Pero no pudieron controlarse y su relación pasó a ser sexual y romántica. ¿Serían realmente hermanas?**

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación:****2****5****/06****/2014**

****N/A: ES UN FABERRY. Lo sé. No suelo escribir Faberry, pero esta idea la tenía hace tiempo.****

****N/A 2: QUINN no se acuesta con Puckerman, no tiene a Beth, y Finn tiene un aparición muy rápida.****

****IMPORTANTE: LA HISTORIA SE DIVIDE EN DOS PARTES CLARAS. LA PRIMERA ES EL PROBLEMA Y SU DESARROLLO, Y SALTA HACIA EL FINAL. No me gusta hacerlo tan largo y tan dramático. Así que quedó esto.****

****N/A 3: Personalmente, no me disgusta. Al contrario. Me gustó como quedó. Espero que a uds. también.****

****N/A 4 : Cuando es Q&amp;R o R&amp;Q es un salto de tiempo en el mismo día. Cuando hay una línea, es un salto de día. ****

****Ahora dejo que lean.****

* * *

****Ácido Desoxirribonucleico****

Russel Fabray no era una persona confiable. Judy, su ex esposa desde el momento en que pusiera la firma en ese papel, lo tendría que haber sabido desde que nació Quinn, su segunda hija con ese hombre.

Sobre todo cuando Russel apareció meses después con un nuevo bebé, una niña, diciendo que también era hija suya y que la iban a criar como si fuera una Fabray más.

Rachel no se parecía en nada a los Fabray, ni siquiera a se parecía a Russel. Pero él insistía en que era su hija. Que tenía su sangre.

Y Quinn y Rachel crecieron con esa concepción en la cabeza.

Judy se preguntaba que estaría ocultando Quinn últimamente, mientras sus hijas esperaban afuera de la oficina del abogado. Mientras firmaba definitivamente su divorcio y sonreía porque le había quitado todo el dinero.

Solo Russel Fabray era capaz de romper el contrato prenupcial que él mismo había creado. Huyendo con una chica de casi la edad de sus hijas.

Salió sonriente para encontrarse con las dos jóvenes, Rachel cumpliría los 18 años en los próximos meses. Quinn, mientras tanto, recién los había cumplido y finalmente parecía haber entrado en la etapa adolescente de abstraerse y no querer hablar con nadie. Cuando estaba por salir de la adolescencia.

"¿Todo listo?" preguntó Quinn viéndola salir. Rachel estaba en la silla justo al lado de ella, concentrada en un libro. Era en lo único en lo que se parecían las dos hermanas.

"Si. Finalmente divorciada de su padre" dijo Judy. "Y con la tenencia de las dos. Bueno, de una de las dos" agregó sonriendo.

"Genial. ¿Podemos irnos?" preguntó la joven rubia poniéndose de pie. "Es viernes, tengo una fiesta esta noche"

"¿No vas a llevar a tu hermana?" preguntó Judy mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del edificio.

"Si ella quiere ir" dijo Quinn levantando los hombros. Pero Judy conocía bien su mirada, conocía bien su postura. Estaba pendiente de lo que la pequeña morena que venía caminando detrás de ellas, como siempre.

Judy miró a Quinn, sabía que Rachel nunca iba a decir que quería ir. Sabía que Quinn quería que Rachel dijera que quería ir.

Quinn entendió lo que Judy le estaba queriendo decir y giró sus ojos, deteniéndose para sostener la puerta trasera del auto para que la más pequeña de sus hijas entrara en el auto.

"¿Quieres venir a la fiesta esta noche?" preguntó con más suavidad y ternura de lo que venía hablando. Rachel solo pasó y se metió en el auto, y Judy supo que la respuesta fue positiva porque descubrió a Quinn sonriendo ampliamente. Así como sabía que entre ellas dos hacía mucho tiempo que se había cruzado el límite de la fraternidad.

R&amp;Q

"Está mal. Es incesto" dijo Santana mientras veía a su capitana controlar de lejos lo que su hermana estaba haciendo.

"Ni siquiera tú estás segura de que seamos hermanas." dijo Quinn. "Lo has reiterado desde que la conoces."

"Es que más allá que sea hija de otra madre, y compartas el 50% de tus genes con ella, es incesto. Y no puedo entender como quedó tan pequeña" dijo Santana mirándola y sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Exacto. Los genes Fabray son fuertes. Mi tío, está casado con una mujer de casi el tamaño de Rachel y sus hijos han salido altos. No puedo creer que sigas insistiendo que somos hermanas." dijo Quinn

"Quinnie, el incesto solo es comprensible en Game of Thrones, y siempre que pertenezcas a los Targaryen. Mira a Cersei y Jaime, por pecar de incesto han tenido un hijo tan idiota e insoportable como Jeoffrey" dijo Santana

Quinn giró sus ojos.

"Mi mamá sabe que algo sucede" dijo despacio.

"Por supuesto que algo sabe. ¿Crees que si el estúpido de tu padre estuviera con uds. podrían dormir juntas todas las noches?" preguntó Santana. "Eres una idiota."

"Ya la alejó de mi una vez, no iba a dejar que lo hiciera dos veces" dijo Quinn dejando el vaso en la mano de alguien que pasaba y caminando hacia su hermana.

"El incesto solo está permitido en los Targaryen. Y era para continuar con la sangre pura" dijo Santana sorprendiéndose de ver a la rubia volver hacia donde ella estaba.

"En pocos días..." dijo Quinn tomando un trago de un nuevo vaso, que Santana sabía que le había sacado a Rachel de las manos, que solía hacerlo y así comprobaba que nadie hubiera drogado a su hermana. "voy a tener el resultado y vamos a saber la verdad"

"¿La verdad?" preguntó Santana

"La verdad. Me hice un análisis de ADN. Envíe muestras mías y de Rachel. Si coincidimos en el 50% como dices, somos hermanas." dijo Quinn.

"Fueron criadas como hermanas. Las dos piensan que son hermanas. ¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta discusión? Tu madre la crió como su hija." dijo Santana. "Que te hayas enterado la verdad no quiere decir que no sea en parte tu hermana. Tu padre demostró que no es ningún santo al huir con esa cualquiera"

Mientras la latina hablaba, metió a Quinn en una habitación pequeña para hablar en serio.

"Cada vez me preocupa más tu actitud en cuanto a este tema. Estás siendo cada vez más descuidada. ¿Crees que todos en este pueblo van a aceptar que su relación sea incestuosa?" preguntó Santana. "¿Qué va a pasar cuando Russel se entere?¿Crees que se va a quedar de brazos cruzados? ¿Y Judy?¿Cómo le vas a decir que estás enamorada de tu hermana, Quinn?"

"¿Y si no lo es? No te das cuenta que la respuesta a todas esas preguntas es mucho más fácil cuando sepamos la verdad" dijo Quinn.

"¿Y si lo es?¿Pensaste en esa opción?" preguntó Santana

"Mira esto, Santana." dijo Quinn sacando el celular de su bolsillo y buscando una foto.

"¿Qué?¿Usaste una aplicación de envejecimiento?" preguntó Santana mirando la foto. Era Rachel, pero parecía mucho mayor.

"No, es una profesora de Carmel. ¿Te suena ese nombre?" preguntó Quinn. "Me quise acercar a ella, pero no parece que tenga muchas ganas de hablar de su supuesta hija"

"Quinn ¿te das cuenta que si no es tu hermana ella va a comenzar a preguntarse de donde viene?" preguntó Santana.

"Es obvio que viene de esta mujer, Santana. No pueden ser tan parecidas" dijo la rubia.

"¿Y cómo terminó en tu casa, con tu padre diciendo que es tu hermana?" preguntó Santana. Quinn la miró unos segundos.

"Sabes que..."

"Que te pones celosa, Quinn, lo sé. Pero por alguna razón, el hobbit que tienes por hermana y amante es la mejor amiga de Brittany después de mi, y sé que va a sufrir con cualquiera de los dos resultados. Por ende, mi novia, va a sufrir porque va a ver triste a Rachel. Y yo voy a sufrir porque Brittany está triste" dijo Santana. "Piensa las cosas."

"Las vengo pensando desde el momento en que me di cuenta que la amo tanto que ya no puedo seguir sin ella, Santana." dijo Quinn. "Y tú sabes que es lo que se siente tener que ocultar tu relación."

La latina asintió y dejó la habitación, buscando a Brittany.

Quinn salió detrás de ella y le guiñó un ojo a su hermana que miraba preocupada a la rubia.

"¿De dónde salía esa mujer?" preguntó Santana volviendo a mitad de camino.

"De Carmel" dijo Quinn

"¿La secundaria Carmel?" preguntó Santana

"La misma" dijo Quinn. "¿Y sabes qué hace?"

"No" dijo Santana. "No me lo dijiste"

"Es la directora del coro" dijo Quinn. "¿Y adivina qué más me enteré?"

"¿Qué fue la mujer que pidió que Rachel pudiera participar en el coro de la secundaria durante el año que hizo escuela media ahí?" preguntó Santana

"Si" dijo Quinn

La latina asintió y volvió a dejar a la rubia, mirando nuevamente a su hermana, y recordando cuando ella y Rachel tenían 13 años.

El primer beso que se dieron, después de nadar todo el día en la piscina. Y a Russel mirándolas enojado desde el borde. Y enviando a Rachel a vivir con su hermano en la zona de Carmel.

Y ver a su hermana volver pocos meses después, porque la directora del coro quería que permitieran a Rachel participar. Y que esa mujer no podía acercarse a Rachel.

Las dos tuvieron miedo, mucho miedo desde ese momento en adelante, de que suceda lo mismo. Tanto el beso como que su padre las descubriera.

Hasta que a los 16 años, ni Quinn ni Rachel pudieron soportarlo más, y una noche en la que estuvieron solas en la casa, la pequeña morena caminó decidida hacia su hermana y la besó.

Quinn no respondió el beso de inmediato y cuando Rachel pensó que la había ofendido y se estaba alejando, la rubia la agarró fuertemente y no la dejó ir.

Cuando Russel huyó con esa mujer, fue cuando finalmente las dos hicieron el amor por primera vez.

R&amp;Q

Judy Fabray esperaba tiritando afuera del edificio de Carmel High. Por fin podía acercarse a ese lugar sin que Russel la esperara para decirle algo.

Desde que Rachel había sido retirada de esa escuela, porque esa mujer que estaba saliendo de la misma había pedido que estuviera en el coro (algo que Judy quería entender esa noche, tal vez), quiso aparecer por ahí.

"Ud. es la madre de Rachel." dijo cuando la mujer estaba justo pasando al frente de las luces de su auto.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó la mujer mirando a Judy a los ojos, entre sorprendida y asustada. "No me he acercado más a ella. Lo juro."

"No...necesito respuestas sobre ella. Y Russel no me las va a dar nunca." dijo Judy. "Soy Judy Fabray."

"Ud. es la mujer que la crió como una hija todos estos años." dijo la mujer mirando la mano que la rubia le estaba ofreciendo.

"Si. Y quiero saber su origen. Quiero saber muchas cosas. Porque puedo destruir o no a dos niñas de 18 años" dijo Judy.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó la mujer morena, ahora acercándose a Judy despacio. La mujer rubia podía notar la preocupación en sus ojos.

"¿Podríamos tomar un café y hablar?" preguntó Judy. "¿Por favor?"

"Si." dijo la mujer. "Soy Shelby Corcoran" agregó estrechando finalmente la mano que todavía seguía suspendida entre ellas.

"Un gusto" dijo Judy

"¿Querría seguirme hasta un bar aquí cerca?" preguntó Shelby señalando su auto.

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Judy relajándose un poco.

R&amp;Q

Rachel y Quinn entraron en la casa de los Fabray dándose cuenta de que su madre no estaba. Se miraron y subieron las escaleras agarradas de la mano, sonriéndose.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Rachel, entraron las dos juntas y la más pequeña de las dos empujó a su hermana hasta la cama.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo con Santana en una habitación tan pequeña?" preguntó Rachel sentándose sobre las piernas de Quinn y pellizcando sus pezones sobre la ropa.

"Estábamos hablando" dijo Quinn agarrando el trasero de la diva y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

"Supongo que lo de siempre." dijo Rachel sacándose la remera, dejando a la vista un corpiño de encaje negro, que hizo que Quinn no pudiera quitar su vista de ahí.

"Incesto" dijo la rubia agarrando con más fuerza a la diva. Sabía que el tema iba a generar que Rachel no quisiera seguir con lo que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, Rachel la sorprendió besándola y empujándola más para terminar acostándola. Después de eso, la pequeña morena siguió besando a su hermana, mordiendo su cuello y bajando hasta sus pechos en el momento en que logró dejar desnuda a Quinn de la cintura para arriba.

Envolvió uno de los pezones de Quinn con su boca, lamiendo y mordiendo, mientras sus manos trabajaban para terminar de desnudar a su hermana.

Lamió cada centímetro del estómago de su hermana, mirándola a los ojos mientras comenzaba a lamer un camino hasta su vagina.

Escuchó el gemido de Quinn cuando su lengua acarició todo el largo de sus labios inferiores y rodeó el clítoris de la rubia.

Solo separó su boca de la entrepierna de Quinn, para meter sus dedos y humedecerlos, antes de penetrar con ellos a la rubia y volver a poner a trabajar a su boca en el clítoris de su hermana.

Quinn llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de Rachel, para que no se moviera y además porque necesitaba agarrar algo más que las sábanas.

Arqueó su espalda cuando sintió el orgasmo acercarse y quiso mirar a Rachel pero lo que los dedos de la diva estaban haciendo dentro de ella era tan placentero que de lo único que estaba consciente era de cerrar sus ojos.

Cuando el orgasmo llegó a Quinn, sintió que no solo había ensuciado la mano y el rostro de Rachel, sino también las sábanas que estaban debajo de ella.

R&amp;Q

Fueron 10 minutos incómodos en un pequeño bar abierto las 24 horas en Carmel. Judy y Shelby se miraban a los ojos, y las dos parecían querer hablar al mismo tiempo. Mientras la camarera que había tomado ese turno esa noche las miraba atenta. Esperando una palabra.

"¿Cómo está?" logró formular Shelby sin detenerse antes de tiempo.

Judy la miró unos minutos más antes de responder.

"En un par de meses cumple sus 18 años." dijo Judy.

"¿Por eso me buscaste?" preguntó Shelby aunque se acordaba muy bien de la conversación que habían tenido en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

"No. Quiero saber..." dijo Judy. "Porque terminó conmigo"

"No era mi mejor opción" dijo Shelby mirando hacia afuera.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Judy

"Ni siquiera creo que sea de Russel" continuó la morena mirando a la rubia. Parecían dos mundos chocando, y a pesar de que en cierta forma lo eran, eran dos mundos buscando información.

"Por favor. ¿Es hija de Russel o no?" preguntó Judy

"No lo creo" dijo Shelby.

La consternación de la rubia le dijo a Shelby Corcoran que lo mejor era esperar. Sabía que los Fabray eran de alta alcurnia o eso quería creer Russel cuando lo conoció 18 años atrás.

"¿Tienes posibilidad de saber quien es su padre?" fue la pregunta de Judy.

"Pensé que ibas a suponer que era promiscua. Pero creo que estoy segura de quién es. Y no es Russel Fabray." dijo Shelby.

"¿Y por qué él...?" preguntó Judy. "¿Cómo fué qué...?"

"Estuve con Russel una noche. Solo una. Utilicé protección. En el transcurso de ese mes me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Siempre sospeché que era de mi ex novio." contó Shelby. "Pero una tarde, ya cuando el embarazo estaba avanzado, Russel se apareció y me preguntó si era de él. Le dije que no sabía. Que no estaba segura. Que podía ser de mi ex novio, con el cual había terminado unas dos semanas antes de esa noche con él. Le dije el nombre de mi ex novio y a los pocos días Russel volvió a aparecer. No parecía creer que mi hijo fuera de la otra persona que yo decía, y me pidió que cuando entrara en parto llamará a su oficina y dijera que le enviaran un 911. El día que Rachel nació, él apareció y me hizo firmar los papeles de adopción."

"¿Y se los firmó así nomás?" preguntó Judy sorprendida.

"Quise pelear. Pude tenerla conmigo dos días, antes de que él llegara con un enorme equipo de abogados y me obligara a firmar ese papel. Lo único bueno es que cuando ella cumpla sus 18 años puedo acercarme" dijo Shelby.

"Es posible que puedas acercarte antes" dijo Judy.

"¿Cómo...supiste que yo estaba aquí?" preguntó Shelby

"Siempre me llamó la atención la forma en que Russel sacó a Rachel de Carmel. No entendía bien su lógica de que era porque no podían permitir que una niña de 13 años compita con gente de secundaria y que encima un colegio como Carmel lo permitiera. Así que un día, me quedé mirando salir a cada persona de esa escuela. Hasta que te vi salir. Ahí me di cuenta de que eras la madre de Rachel. Sobre todo por el parecido físico." dijo Judy

"¿Por qué la envió a Carmel? Yo estuve siguiendo un poco su vida, y supe que estaba recibiendo la misma educación que su hija" preguntó Shelby.

"Las vio besándose." dijo Judy.

"¿Besándose?"

"Su relación nunca fue fraternal. Siempre fue un poco más que eso." dijo Judy. "Estoy esperando el resultado de un análisis de ADN que hice entre las dos, porque necesito saber si están viviendo en pecado o no"

"¿A qué se refiere si están viviendo en pecado o no?" preguntó Judy

"Si están viviendo en el incesto o no."

"Pensé que se refería..."

"Oh...no. No me molesta que estén juntas. Al contrario. Las crié a las dos. Sé lo que pueden llegar a ser en el futuro. Pero si a Quinn, mi hija, le sacan a Rachel, puede llegar a ser algo muy complicado." dijo Judy. "Esos meses en que no vivieron juntas, Quinn fue terrible. Rompía todo. Por suerte logré ocultar la mayoría de las cosas de Russel."

"¿Por qué está aquí, Judy? Si esperaba los resultados de ADN hubiera sabido todo esto." dijo Shelby.

"Parte de todo esto." dijo Judy. "Y estoy aquí para ver si quiere ir a cenar mañana. Así cuando Rachel cumpla los 18 años ud. y ella ya tienen algún tipo de vínculo formado." dijo Judy.

R&amp;Q

Rachel salió del baño para encontrarse a Quinn durmiendo desnuda en su cama. Sabía que de por si estaba cansada por los entrenamientos de las Cheerios, pero no pensó que se cansaría tan rápido.

Se sentó en su escritorio y abrió su computadora, rápidamente enchufó los auriculares, que aunque no iba a usarlos no quería que Quinn se despertara.

Dio una última mirada a la rubia, para controlar que siguiera durmiendo y abrió el correo que había recibido con el archivo adjunto esa misma tarde.

No pudo verlo antes porque Quinn insistió en que se prepararan para la fiesta. Juntas.

Sabía que era la excusa para verla desnuda con Judy despierta en la casa.

Cuando abrió el archivo adjunto, lo leyó tres veces antes de enviar la orden para que se imprima mediante bluetooth a la impresora que estaba en la planta baja. Siempre encendida y láser, que Judy había hecho colocar para que si terminaban trabajos de madrugada las impresoras en sus habitaciones no despertaran a nadie.

Después de eso, borró el historial de su computadora y caminó nuevamente a su cuarto de baño mientras se apagaba.

Se desnudó y se metió bajo la ducha, para largarse a llorar.

R&amp;Q

Judy volvió casi de día a su casa. Seguramente una de las dos jóvenes estaba preocupada por ella. Cuando vio la luz del living, supo que tenía razón y apostaba a su mente de que sería Rachel quien estaría ahí.

Sonrió cuando vio a la pequeña morena sentada en un sillón.

Cuando Rachel levantó la vista, Judy supo que había estado llorando. Al acercarse vio unas lágrimas recientes en su rostro y se preguntó que habría sucedido.

"Hola" dijo acercándose y dejando un beso en la frente de Rachel. Notó que la joven casi se aleja hasta que vio los papeles sobre la mesa ratona y reconoció el membrete. Se sentó mirando las hojas.

"¿Lo sabías?" preguntó Rachel despacio. "¿Sabías que ni siquiera soy hija de Russel?"

"Lo sospeché siempre." dijo Judy comenzando a llorar. Si Rachel hacía la pregunta, era porque ella también había hecho la prueba de ADN. "Estoy esperando un resultado..."

"Ese es el que yo obtuve" dijo Rachel señalando los papeles. "Casi 18 años de mentiras"

"No." dijo Judy firmemente. "Eres mi hija"

"¿Cómo?"

"Si lo hubiera sabido desde el comienzo." dijo Judy agarrando una mano de Rachel. "Te hubiera criado y te hubiera querido de la misma manera. Lo único que cambiaría es que lo sabrías. Pero para mi, ese resultado no cambia nada. Seguirás siendo mi hija. Siempre, Rachel. Aún cuando a ti y a Quinn se les ocurra casarse en NY."

"¿También sabes eso?" preguntó Rachel volviendo a llorar.

"De eso estuve más segura que de tu ADN" dijo Judy abrazando a la pequeña morena, quien parecía llorar mucho más fuerte cuando sintió sus brazos a su alrededor.

Judy también se largó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Rachel. Siempre tan pequeña entre sus brazos, en ese momento recordaba el día que Russel la había enviado con sus parientes a Carmel para que no viviera junto a Quinn. Quizás en ese momento, si hubiera sabido la verdad, hubiera entendido porque su marido había estallado en furia. Una furia tan grande que casi roza lo violento.

"Vuelve a la cama" dijo Judy limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de Rachel. "Vuelve y duerme un rato con Quinn. Cuando despiertes y ella se vaya a entrenamiento, hablaremos bien"

"No quiero dormir" dijo Rachel mirando los ojos verdes de su madre.

"Ella va a sospechar que algo está pasando" dijo Judy.

"Es mejor que lo sepa ahora" dijo Rachel mirando las hojas. "¿Estás enojada por lo nuestro?"

Judy rió despacio.

"No." respondió sinceramente.

"¿En serio?"

"En serio." dijo Judy volviendo a acariciar el rostro de su hija. "Sé que si me hubiera enojado con uds. un día no las iba a tener más debajo de este techo y no iba a poder hablar con uds. nunca. Sé que Quinn no me lo hubiera perdonado, y tú no te hubieras perdonado destruir tu familia. Así que solo intenté resolver el misterio."

"¿Misterio?" dijo Rachel inspirando. "¿Qué misterio?"

"El misterio de dos niñas, jóvenes, mujeres que aunque sabían que probablemente eran hermanas, no pudieron dejar de amarse más que eso" dijo Judy sentándose nuevamente en el sillón, al frente de Rachel. "Pero mientras siguiera atada a ese hombre...no podía hacer nada."

Un ruido en el piso superior llamó la atención de madre e hija.

"Cuando ella se vaya seguiremos hablando de todo. Soy consciente de que debe saberlo. Pero prefiero que primero hablemos nosotras" dijo Judy. "¿Estás de acuerdo?"

Rachel solo asintió como respuesta y se levantó, disculpándose para irse a lavar la cara, aunque Quinn seguramente sospecharía que estuvo llorando.

Sabía bien que le diría y Quinn se enojaría. Pero desde el primer beso que compartieron, hasta ese día, Rachel sentía culpas por amar a su hermana como una mujer. Querer a su hermana sexualmente. Desearla como una pareja para el resto de su vida.

* * *

Quinn bajó enojada a desayunar, y miró enojada a su madre.

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó Judy despacio, suspirando aliviada cuando nada de lo que había la frente de su hija voló en su dirección.

Después de observar a su madre unos segundos, Quinn asintió.

"En estos días, vamos a tener novedades." dijo Judy. "Voy a recibir los resultados de un análisis de ADN que hice entre tú y Rachel."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn cambiando su comportamiento completamente. Ahora Judy notaba que su hija estaba interesada en lo que estaba diciendo.

"No importa cual sea el resultado, ella siempre va a ser mi hija, Quinn. Pero sabes bien que las cosas entre uds. puede llegar a cambiar" dijo Judy atenta a su hija.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos estudiando a su madre, y se levantó sin decir una palabra más. Dejando la casa para ir a su entrenamiento.

R&amp;Q

"Espera...¿me estás diciendo que tu madre en cierto sentido dio el visto bueno a tu relación con Rachel?" preguntó Santana.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" preguntó Quinn mientras seguían corriendo alrededor del campo de football.

"De la conversación que me acabas de contar que tuviste con Judy" dijo Santana. "¿Escuchaste algo de lo que ella dijo?"

"Solo me quedé concentrada en el que para siempre Rachel va a ser su hija" dijo Quinn

"Si, pero después dijo que sabes que las cosas pueden llegar a cambiar entre uds." dijo Santana

"Y no dijo nada más" dijo Quinn

"Porque sabe que entre uds. dos pasa algo raro"

"¿Cómo puede saberlo?"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana deteniendo a Quinn con una mano y dejando pasar al resto de las porristas hacia adelante. Cuando quedaron detrás de todo el pelotón, Santana comenzó a correr al lado de Quinn, mucho más despacio. "No son muy sutiles desde que tu padre se fue, Quinn. Ella las debe haber descubierto en las primeras, dos semanas."

"¿Crees que lo que quiso decir fue que nos va a separar?" preguntó la rubia asustándose.

"Escuchas lo que quieres escuchar, Quinn" dijo Santana

"Ella estaba como llorando esta mañana" dijo Quinn cambiando de tema. "Parecía..."

"Como si la culpa estuviera ganando la partida." dijo Santana. "Lo sé. Brittany me dijo que Rachel es la única consciente de que están haciendo las cosas mal"

"No estamos haciendo las cosas mal, Santana." dijo Quinn agarrando el brazo de su amiga y sacándola de la pista. "No podemos aguantarnos. ¿Sabes lo que es luchar durante años en contra del sentimiento que tienes por tu hermana? Dejando de lado el hecho de que es mujer. ¿Sabes las veces que quise terminar con todo y me daba cuenta de que solo iba a lastimar a Rachel para siempre?"

"Entiendo todo eso, pero..."

"¿Pero qué? Tu no pudiste ganarle a lo que sentías por Brittany cuando tuviste tu gay panic. Duplica el gay panic y agrégale el problema de que tienes una relación sanguínea. No creo que hayas aguantado más de lo que nosotras lo hicimos. Así que no me digas que entiendes. Entiendes solo una parte." dijo Quinn quebrándose ante su amiga. Santana solo atinó a darle unos golpecitos en su hombro, para demostrarle un poco de comprensión y nada más. "Volvamos a correr" agregó Quinn dando media vuelta y poniéndose adelante del pelotón de porristas.

R&amp;Q

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Judy al ver entrar a Rachel en la cocina.

"Un poco cansada" dijo Rachel sentándose en la primera silla que encontró.

"Si quieres podemos hablar en otro momento" dijo Judy

"No quiero. Quiero saber porque hace 18 años estoy viviendo con uds. siendo criada como si fuera su hija, porque hace años que pienso que lo que siento por Quinn está mal, quienes son mis padres" dijo Rachel mirando a la mujer que dejaba una taza de té bien caliente al frente de la diva, como todas las mañanas.

"Muchas cosas quieres saber." dijo Judy sonriendo tristemente. "Para empezar..."

"¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Pretendía preguntarlo cuando llegaras, pero al final de todo pasó eso..."

"Estuve hablando con alguien. Recién después de firmar el divorcio ayer me animé" dijo Judy mirando a Rachel.

"¿Quién es ese hombre que te mantuvo toda la noche afuera?" preguntó Rachel divertida.

"Ojalá fuera un hombre, y ojalá hubiera sido una noche romántica." dijo Judy. "¿Por qué decidiste hacer el análisis?"

"Vi a alguien, hace unos dos meses más o menos. Es igual a mi. Más vieja, nada más." dijo Rachel jugando con el asa de la taza de té.

"Viste a la directora de Vocal Adrenaline" dijo Judy

"Si. ¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Rachel

"Es la persona con la que estuve anoche" dijo Judy. "No eres la única que necesita saber la verdad, Rachel. Necesitaba saber si una de uds. dos iba a terminar explotando por el secreto de su relación. Quinn casi ni me habla desde que Russel se fue, y sé que es porque teme que yo las separe. Necesitaba quedarme tranquila, al saber que mis hijas están teniendo una relación y no cruzan ninguna línea por ser hermanas de sangre, ¿entiendes?"

"Más o menos"

"Rachel, me hubiera gustado que el resultado fuera otro, pero al final creo que este es mejor. Puedes seguir siendo una Fabray y pueden tener esa relación con Quinn." dijo Judy mirando a los ojos de su hija. "Como te dije anoche, siempre serás mi hija."

La pequeña morena estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas, mirando a Judy.

"Fui a hablar con esa mujer ayer..." continuó Judy "porque no me aguantaba la duda. ¿Sabes cuál era mi idea? Mi idea era obtener esos resultados y decirles que podían demostrar su amor al frente mío, porque no tienen relación alguna. Estaba pensando en uds. y me olvidé que también eso sería una gran revelación para ti." dijo Judy comenzando a llorar.

Rachel volvió a llorar con ella.

"¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?" logró preguntar la morena entre lágrimas.

"Nada. Vas a seguir siendo Rachel Fabray. Vas a tener siempre lo que tuviste, y vas a seguir viviendo en esta casa. A no ser que tu quieras otra cosa" dijo Judy limpiando sus propias lágrimas.

Rachel asintió y se limpió la nariz con su manga.

"¿Y esa mujer?" preguntó la diva.

"Es tu madre" dijo Judy.

"¿Por ella me sacó de Carmel?" preguntó Rachel. "Recuerdo cuando me ofrecieron un lugar en el coro, recuerdo que pa...Russel no quiso que me quedara ahí. Dijo algo sobre la directora."

"Si." dijo Judy. "Él sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que te dieras cuenta de que era tu madre. Y comenzaras a hacer preguntas"

"¿Más de las que tengo?"

"Ahora tienes casi 18 años, en ese entonces solo tenías 13. Creo que hubiera sido peor para todos nosotros. Igual, después de hablar con tu madre biológica toda la noche, entendí el porque él explotó tanto cuando las vio besándose, y porque estás con nosotras" dijo Judy.

"¿Y por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"¿No quieres escucharlo de la boca de Shelby?" preguntó Judy.

"¿Cómo?"

"Ella va a venir a cenar hoy. Con este cambio he pensado que lo mejor sería que tu te reúnas con Shelby y yo le explico mientras tanto a Quinn lo que está pasando." dijo Judy. "Creo que sería lo mejor"

Rachel se quedó mirando a su madre unos minutos. Por su mente pasaron muchas cosas.

"Rachel..." dijo Judy levantándose y agarrando las manos de la diva. "No me gusta demasiado la idea de que pases esta noche hablando con la mujer que te trajo al mundo. Desde que sospecho que no eres hija de Russel, mi corazón está herido porque siempre supe que si esa sospecha se confirmaba ibas a querer buscar a tu verdadera familia. No quiero que te alejes de mi. Que te alejen de mi. Eres mi hija. Pero tú necesitas esas respuestas, necesitas saber que es lo que sucedió, así como Quinn necesita saber de mi parte que no eres realmente su hermana."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel. "Entiendo bien las cosas. Solo que duele demasiado."

"Pero extrañamente lo estás tomando bien" dijo Judy. "Tienes una enorme fortaleza, y entereza. Yo podría haber destruido todo a mi alrededor."

"Me venía haciendo la idea." dijo Rachel. "Desde que la vi, supe que en algún momento me tendría que sentar con ella a hablar. Por más que ese resultado diera que si soy media hermana de Quinn."

"¿Conmigo como te sientes?"

"Sigues siendo mi madre." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y dándole un beso a la mujer en la mejilla. "Lo cual sigue siendo medio confuso el hecho de mi relación con Quinn."

Judy se rió ante las palabras y la vio dirigirse al cuarto de arriba. Mientras tanto decidió organizar el resto de la tarde, mientras Rachel iba a hablar con Shelby y ella se preparaba mentalmente para hablar con Quinn.

"Extraño" se dijo después de explicarle a Shelby la situación. "No fue tan difícil firmar el divorcio, pero el después ya me ha dejado completamente cansada. Y todavía me falta hablar con Quinn."

R&amp;Q

Judy organizó la reunión de Rachel y Shelby en un restaurante. No dentro de Lima, porque quería que tuvieran tiempo para hablar las dos.

La pequeña morena decidió ir una hora antes, necesitaba ese tiempo a solas.

Necesitaba pensar que era lo que podía llegar a pasar de ahora en adelante. Judy dijo que seguiría siendo su hija. Pero ¿cambiaría en algo la relación?¿como quedaría su futuro con Quinn?¿qué sucedería cuando Russel tenga el valor de volver a aparecer?¿Quién sería su padre?¿Por qué Russel se la llevó?¿Por qué...?

Cada pregunta traía más y más a su cabeza. Ninguna respuesta hasta el momento en que pudiera hablar con Shelby. Ninguna explicación hasta que supiera más de lo que ya sabía.

Pero por un lado estaba segura, de que ahora podía decir en su mente por lo menos, que amaba a Quinn y quería una relación con ella. Ya no había nada que las detuviera. Ni culpa que las embargara. Sobre todo a si misma, que siempre se había sentido extraña en esa casa y que a pesar de que no pudo controlar nunca más sus sentimientos, sentía como que estaba traicionando a Russel (a quien había creído su padre) y a Judy. Y lo que más le dolía, siempre que estaba con Quinn, era el sentimiento de traicionar a Judy.

"¿Rachel?" dijo una voz llamando la atención de la diva, quien rápidamente levantó la mirada y se encontró con la directora de Vocal Adrenaline. Una mujer tan parecida a ella, que sabía como iba a ser su futuro. Salvo por el color de piel, eran demasiado parecidas.

R&amp;Q

"¿Dónde está Rachel?" preguntó Quinn después de recorrer la casa tres veces buscándola.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo Judy

"Sabes lo nuestro, ¿verdad? Por eso me dijiste eso esta mañana. Y la enviaste lejos para que no volviera a verla. No puedes hacer esto" dijo Quinn comenzando a levantar la voz.

"¿Cómo la voy a enviar lejos?" preguntó Judy. "Y si, sé lo que sucede entre uds. dos, pero lo sé hace tiempo. Tuve cientos de oportunidades para interrumpirlas, y crear problemas, sin embargo Rachel sigue viviendo aquí. Y lo seguirá haciendo. Y tú puedes seguir teniendo una relación con ella."

"Por supuesto" dijo Quinn irónicamente.

"Quinn...¿podrías escucharme?" preguntó Judy

"¿Para qué?¿Me vas a decir lo mal que está tengamos esta relación entre nosotras?¿Crees que no lo sabemos? Pero nos amamos. No podemos detenernos. No podemos contenernos. Por más que seamos medio hermanas." dijo Quinn.

"Lo sé." dijo Judy. "Lo que también sé es que no son medio hermanas."

Quinn entrecerró sus ojos y se sentó mirando a su madre.

"Explícate" dijo Quinn después de que procesó esas palabras.

R&amp;Q

Después de presentarse y hablar sobre un poco de cosas sin sentido, Shelby y Rachel pasaron a hablar sobre el importante tema que las había reunido en ese restaurante.

Por lo tanto, Shelby le contó de esa noche única de pasión con Russel Fabray, ahorrándose los detalles ya que parecía que la joven morena no quería saber tanto y el encuentro posterior cuando él se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

"Yo no estaba segura de que fuera de él, y se lo dije." explicó Shelby.

"¿Cómo terminé viviendo con ellos? Siendo una Fabray más por tanto tiempo si no estabas segura." preguntó Rachel.

"Yo tenía un ex novio. Y 19 años, y mucha estupidez en mi cabeza" dijo Shelby. "Mi novio había terminado conmigo un par de semanas antes de esa noche con Russel. Por lo tanto eso era lo que me confundía sobre tu paternidad. Se llama Leroy Berry."

"¿Está vivo?" preguntó Rachel

"Si." dijo Shelby.

"Igual no me has respondido la pregunta" dijo la pequeña morena.

"No me das tiempo" dijo Shelby riendo. "Pero no importa. Entiendo que estás ansiosa por saber toda la historia."

"Lo siento"

"No debes disculparte. ¿En qué quedé?"

"En como terminé viviendo con los Fabray y siendo un miembro más de su familia."

"Bueno, cuando Russel me enfrentó por el embarazo, yo le dije que no sabía si era el padre. Que podía ser de Leroy. En realidad le dije de mi ex novio, y él me preguntó su nombre y se marchó." contó Shelby. "Volvió a aparecer la semana de tu nacimiento, preguntándome que iba a hacer contigo. Verás, Leroy me había dejado porque es homosexual y se había enamordao. Cuando le comenté que estaba embarazada, a él no le importó mucho si era o no su hijo, sino que quería adoptar al bebé legalmente como su hijo y el de su pareja."

"¿Homosexual?"

"Si. Bueno, Russel averiguó eso a partir de su nombre y digamos que no es muy fanático de la homosexualidad, así que vino con una propuesta mucho mejor. Diciendo además que ese bebé era suyo y amenazando con llevarme a juicio si no le aceptaba el trato de adopción que él me ofrecía. Económicamente era mucho mejor que el de Leroy, pero cuando hablé con éste último, decidimos que aceptaría la adopción que me ofreció Russel por el simple hecho de que no queríamos problemas legales. Y además ellos todavía no estaban casados."

"Pero cuando nací debería haberse dado cuenta. Sobre todo el color de piel" dijo Rachel confundida.

"Si. Pero a Russel lo que en realidad le importaba era que no te críe una pareja de hombres. Era una abominación su relación, a sus ojos." dijo Shelby

"Ahora entiendo porque me envió a Carmel..." dijo Rachel dándose cuenta de la verdadera razón de esos meses que vivió lejos de la que era su casa.

"Judy me contó de eso" dijo Shelby

"¿Y después, que pasó contigo?"

"Después yo me fui a NY. Le dije a Leroy que creía que él era tu padre, pero él no quería demasiados problemas con los Fabray, aunque siempre tuvo un ojo sobre ti. Aunque no lo creas." dijo Shelby. "Terminé mis estudios, y en vez de buscar una carrera en Broadway como siempre deseé, vine a Carmel a dar clases."

"¿Por qué me pediste para Vocal Adrenaline cuando estaba en la escuela media?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque quería estar cerca tuyo. Leroy me había dicho que te habían enviado a Carmel. Quizás si iniciábamos algún tipo de relación podría reclamar mi maternidad. Pero Russel no me dio tiempo ni siquiera de acercarme." dijo Shelby

"No sabías ni como canto" dijo Rachel

"Te escuché cantar Don't Rain on my Parade. Hiciste que se me pusiera la piel de gallina" dijo Shelby. "Vi cada una de tus presentaciones, a pesar de que no compitieran directamente con nosotros."

R&amp;Q

Rachel volvió a medianoche y un par de brazos y labios la atacaron apenas cruzó la puerta de la casa.

"¿Estás loca?" preguntó Santana separando a Quinn de Rachel.

"Que diga que acepto su relación no significa que tengan sexo en la puerta de entrada, conmigo presente y despierta" dijo Judy agarrando a Rachel.

"¿Qué hace Santana acá?" preguntó Rachel

"Quinn me llamó para decirme las novedades, y obviamente Britt escuchó y quería estar con su mejor amiga en este momento. Aunque todavía está tan confundida, que no sabe si estar contenta porque pueden ser novias y no generar un escándalo porque no son hermanas, o estar triste porque no son hermanas." dijo Santana empujando a Rachel hacia Judy quien la abrazó rápidamente y con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó Judy.

"Bien" dijo Rachel rápidamente.

"Lo sé. Demasiada gente" dijo Judy mirando a Santana y a Quinn observándolas.

"¿Dónde está Brittany?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina.

"Durmiendo. En tu cama. Se cansó de esperar a que terminara tu reunión con tu clon" dijo Santana.

"¿Clon?" preguntó Rachel.

"Quinn tiene algo que decir." dijo Judy

"Una vez vi a esa mujer. Que ahora me entero que es tu madre biológica. Y envié muestras de tu ADN y mi ADN a un laboratorio para comprobar si somos hermanas o no." dijo Quinn poniéndose colorada.

"Lo cual me parece correcto. Porque esa relación pseudoincestuosa que tenían me estaba volviendo loca" dijo Santana. "Y a Quinn. Que ya estaba muy loca. Y a Britt, que no entendía muy bien como dos personas que son hermanas se podían amar tanto. Ahora por lo menos sabe que no lo son, y esa confusión se fue de su cabeza."

"Es la primera vez que hablas tanto en mi presencia" dijo Judy

"Es que estoy contenta porque...no sé, realmente" dijo la latina pasando de largo.

"Lo bueno es que convierten un momento complicado en algo confuso." dijo Judy.

* * *

Fueron difíciles semanas en la casa Fabray.

Por un lado porque ahora Rachel se tenía que acostumbrar a ciertas cosas. Como el poder dormir junto a Quinn todas las noches. Seguir diciéndole mamá a Judy y hablar todos los días con Shelby, creando así una nueva relación con su madre biológica y evitar hablar con el resto de la familia Fabray.

Quinn, parecía la menos afectada. Porque Rachel seguía viviendo con ella. Seguía siendo su hermana ante los ojos de todos los que estaban afuera de la casa y podía ser su novia dentro de su casa.

Incluso Shelby había comenzado a ser parte fija en la casa de las Fabray.

Y Santana que no paraba de aparecer en todos lados.

"¿En serio tienes que estar aquí?" preguntó un día Quinn, después de que le había abierto la puerta a Shelby, Santana había aparecido.

"Es que no puedo dejar de observar lo parecidas que son físicamente. Tengo que sacarme la duda si son o no clones." dijo Santana entrando en la casa.

"Santana, ¿sabes que es una madre y una hija? Deberías dejar de ver tantas películas y series" dijo Quinn "Hace un tiempo atrás decías que no éramos Targaryen."

"Yo te pondría a ti en la familia Lannister, pero después de todo, esto no es Game of Thrones." dijo la latina saludando a Shelby y a Judy y sentándose a disfrutar de la reunión familiar.

Judy mientras tanto, temía constantemente que un día Rachel le dijera que quería irse con Shelby y terminar su relación con los Fabray. Miedos infundados por supuesto, ya que la pequeña morena no dejaba de pasar los sábados con su madre, mientras Quinn estaba en el entrenamiento.

* * *

Faltando una semana para el cumpleaños de Rachel, Judy se encontró con la joven un sábado a la mañana en la cocina.

"Pensé que después de la fiesta de anoche estarías durmiendo todo el día." dijo Judy. "Las escuché volver muy tarde. Y estoy feliz de haber convencido a Russel hacer tu habitación a prueba de sonido" agregó dejando un beso en la frente de la diva.

"Quería pasar todo el día contigo" dijo Rachel emocionada.

"No me vas a convencer de ir a esa montaña que quieres subir" dijo Judy

"No iba a decir nada sobre eso." dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada.

"¿Qué tal...si la caminata la hacemos en Columbus?" preguntó Judy. "Todo el día nosotras dos, paseando por la ciudad."

"¿Crees que a Quinn le va a gustar la idea?" preguntó Rachel

"No. Por eso solo dije nosotras dos" dijo Judy sonriendo.

"De acuerdo. Voy a vestirme." dijo Rachel corriendo escaleras arriba.

R&amp;Q

"¿Cómo comenzó lo de uds.?" preguntó Judy mientras caminaban por Columbus. Quería saber todo, entender.

Rachel miró al piso y a su madre, después a su alrededor suspirando.

"Cuando Quinn tuvo esa relación que Russel le armó con Finn Hudson..." comenzó a decir Rachel.

"¿No fue a los 13 años?" preguntó Judy

"No. Eso solo fue un beso que me dio Quinn en la pileta. Supe que algo estaba mal cuando Russel me envió directamente a Carmel sin siquiera explicarme. Cuando volví pensé que era porque el beso había sido entre hermanas, así que me mantuve alejada de Quinn lo mejor que pude. Igualmente nuestra relación volvió a ser la misma mientras el tiempo pasaba. Dejando el beso en el pasado para siempre.

Hasta que Quinn empezó a salir con Finn Hudson." explicó Rachel. "Ella parecía completamente distraída con ese noviazgo, incluso pasaba más tiempo controlándome en la escuela."

"Espera, pero ¿qué era lo que sentías?" preguntó Judy. Después de todo quería entender como sus dos hijas, que pasaron 18 años creyendo que eran hermanas y en el medio tuvieron una relación romántica.

"Me sentía morir cada vez que la veía caminar de la mano con Finn." dijo Rachel. "Sentía enojo, quería que caminara aunque sea a mi lado. Que no lo besara al frente mío. Quería ser yo la que la besara. Y cuando Finn comenzó a acercarse a mi por el tema del coro, Quinn pareció explotar."

"¿Explotar?"

"Oh, si, mamá. Tendrías que haberla visto. Era una porrista echando humo por los pasillos. Por eso se metió en el coro con Santana y Britt" dijo Rachel. "Era peligroso estar en esa escuela si Quinn veía a Finn acercarse a mi. Yo realmente no quería que Finn se acercara a mi, porque Quinn no me hablaba esos días.

Y de repente, un día, Finn y Noah Puckerman se estaban peleando en el medio del pasillo, porque Noah quiso seducir a Quinn. Y Quinn solo me miraba fijamente. Esa noche ella no fue a la fiesta que se hizo y uds. se habían ido a una cena. Y caminé hacia ella y la besé" dijo Rachel

"En algún momento..."

"Si me vas a preguntar si sentíamos culpa. La respuesta es si. No sé hasta que punto Quinn la sentía, pero yo pasaba muchas noches llorando porque sabía que estaba traicionando a mi mamá." dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Judy.

Judy sonrió, por lo menos sabía que ninguna de las dos había obligado a la otra. Había decidido preguntarle a Rachel porque podía descubrir cuando mentía. Quinn solía tener la gran capacidad de mantener una cara de poker cada vez que necesitaba mentir y no podía todavía descubrir como lo hacía.

* * *

Cuando el cumpleaños de Rachel llegó, Judy y Shelby decidieron organizar primero una cena con las dos jóvenes, para celebrarlo. Después dejarían que Rachel decidiera que hacer.

Igualmente ya había comenzado el receso de invierno en la secundaria.

Rachel estaba emocionada mientras se preparaba para la cena, mientras Quinn se movía nerviosa por toda la habitación.

"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó la diva.

"Nada" dijo Quinn.

"Puedes engañar a mamá, pero sabes que no puedes engañarme" dijo Rachel.

"Voy a cenar con mi madre y mi suegra. ¿Sabes los nervios que tengo?" preguntó Quinn. "Creo que lo puedes entender"

"¿Eh?"

"Si, nunca me había puesto a pensar. Siempre pensé que mamá sería mi suegra, pero ahora aparece una suegra y no sé como reaccionar ante eso."

"Estuviste hablando con Santana, ¿verdad? "

"No"

"Claro, no te infundió miedo tu mejor amiga. Estoy hablando de la joven que tiró la sopera más antigua de los Pierce en la primer cena oficial como novias y quiso ocultar los pedazos a la vista de todos, porque según ella nadie la había escuchado."

"Fue un error de cálculo"

"Estaba en otra habitación y Santana conocía bien la casa de Britt. No tendría nunca porque haber ido a buscar la sopera que nunca usaban a no ser..."

"Si, ya sé que tenía escondido un par de porros ahí..." dijo Quinn poniéndose colorada.

"Y ¿me recuerdas qué sucedió después?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo

"Todos descubrieron que había ido a hacer ahí" dijo Quinn "y la mamá de Brittany no la dejó nunca más sola dentro de la casa. Ni siquiera le creyó cuando Santana dijo que me pertenecía la hierba."

"Muy bien." dijo Rachel. "Además, ya has cenado con mamá y con Shelby juntas."

"No es lo mismo. Antes solo tenía que preocuparme por una sola suegra. Ahora me tengo que preocupar por dos suegras, una de las cuales nos conoce desde que nacimos." dijo Quinn

Rachel caminó hasta la rubia y puso sus manos en su cintura, besándola.

"Cálmate" dijo Rachel sonriendo al separarse del beso. "Después de todo, es solo una cena más. Con la diferencia de que cumplo 18 años. Y vamos a festejarlo."

R&amp;Q

Shelby le entregó su regalo a Rachel en privado. Una libreta con la caja de ahorro que la mujer había creado el día después de que salió del hospital ya sin la pequeña niña. Desde entonces, Shelby había puesto dinero mensualmente en esa cuenta esperando el momento en que pudiera dársela en la mano.

Quinn le regaló un viaje a Vermont, que discutió con Judy durante horas después de que esta última se enterara. Obviamente ella iría con su hermana, lo cual hacía que Judy para molestar a Quinn dijera que no.

Por último, Judy llevó a Rachel a su habitación y le entregó un pequeño paquete.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó la diva.

"Si no lo abres, no lo vas a saber" dijo Judy riendo. "Es un regalo, se acostumbra a entregar regalos a las personas que cumplen años."

Rachel abrió el pequeño paquete y se encontró con un anillo de diamantes viejo. Ella sabía bien que era, lo había aprendido cuando tenía unos 8 años.

"No puedo aceptarlo" dijo Rachel llorando de nuevo.

"Si puedes. Se lo darás a Quinn cuando le pidas casamiento" dijo Judy agarrando las manos de Rachel, encerrando el anillo entre ellas.

"¿Por qué supones qué yo le voy a pedir casamiento?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque sé que tú se lo vas a pedir. Lo vas a hacer de forma romántica, cuando ella menos se lo espere y yo también. Porque sé que te gusta planear y preparar sorpresas. Y sé que Quinn lo va arruinar al momento" dijo Judy

"Pero esto es de tu mamá." dijo Rachel

"Y ahora es tuyo." dijo Judy abrazando a su hija.

* * *

Cinco años después, Judy Fabray miraba el vaivén de las olas del océano Pacífico, mientras Quinn estaba sentada a su lado.

"¿Por qué no me diste el anillo a mi?" preguntó Quinn poniéndose de pie.

"Es la misma pregunta que me hizo Rachel el día que se lo regalé. Aunque fue mas sutil." dijo Judy acomodando el cabello de su hija. Quinn se había mudado a Los Ángeles un año atrás, dejando en NY a Rachel, quien tenía una obra en Broadway que no podía dejar. Quinn había obtenido un papel en una serie de televisión cuya segunda temporada estaba siendo filmada en ese mismo momento.

Rachel había viajado varias veces a Los Ángeles hasta que a mitad de año se arrodilló al frente de Quinn, sobre la playa, en un atardecer naranja y le pidió casamiento.

Quinn había quedado sin palabra alguna hasta que logró decir, además de que Rachel había ambientado el balcón del departamento que la rubia alquilaba con velas, y rosas blancas (las favoritas de Quinn) y la esperó de sorpresa en el lugar.

Pero ese día no estaban en Los Ángeles. Estaban en Hawaii, en la playa privada de un pequeño hotel que Rachel había alquilado.

"Me hubiera gustado ayudar en algo." dijo Quinn caminando hasta la cabaña en donde estaba alojada con su madre. En la que se encontraba a su derecha no había nadie. Al otro lado de esa estaba Rachel con Shelby, y en la otra estaban Brittany y Santana.

"¿Qué hubieras hecho?" preguntó Judy.

"No sé. Pero seguramente no hubiera organizado la boda en Hawaii." dijo Quinn. "Ni la forma en que me pidió casamiento."

"Eso fue sorpresivo" dijo Judy abriendo la puerta de la cabaña.

"Si. Siempre pensé que iba a tener que esperar hasta los 30 años, cuando se le pasara el trauma del incesto." dijo Quinn.

"¿Qué hubieras hecho si realmente eran medio hermanas?" preguntó Judy

"Hubiera usado eso. Medio hermanas." dijo Quinn

"Tu padre lo hubiera considerado incesto." dijo Judy

"Medio incesto, hubiera dicho." dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Q&amp;R

"Estás lista." dijo Brittany. "Es más lindo así, las dos con vestido. En mi boda, Santana parecía un travesti con el traje blanco brillante que se había puesto. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"¿Cómo no recordarlo? Todavía tengo secuelas en la vista. Cuando me encandilo veo ese momento" dijo Rachel acomodándose la corona de flores en la cabeza.

"Igual no se lo digas, todavía." dijo Brittany. "Por suerte esa boda en Las Vegas fue anulada, y vamos a hacer otra más grande y más linda."

"¿En serio?" preguntó la diva mirando a su amiga, y acomodándole a ella también la corona de flores.

"Si, pero San quiere usar ese traje. Tendrás que decirle a tu esposa, que convenza a la mía, de que no lo vuelva a usar." dijo Brittany sonriendo.

"Muéstrale las fotos de la boda anulada y vas a ver que no lo va a hacer." dijo Rachel sonriendo y mirando hacia la puerta que se estaba abriendo violentamente.

"Rachel, necesito hablar contigo" dijo Santana entrando en la cabaña de la diva.

"No." dijo Brittany

"Si. Te dije que tenía que tener esta conversación con ella." dijo Santana mirando a su esposa.

"Está bien. Pero no me voy a ir como quieres que haga" dijo Brittany sentándose. "Me voy a quedar escuchando."

"De acuerdo." dijo Santana volviendo a mirar a Rachel, quien miraba entretenida la reacción. "Llegas a lastimar a Quinn y puedo asegurarte que haré de tu vida un infierno"

Brittany comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, y Rachel intentaba no hacerlo.

"¿No llegas un poco tarde, Santana?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Cómo unos...8 años tarde?"

Brittany siguió riéndose ante la respuesta de la diva, y mucho más fuerte.

"Estaba muy ocupada antes, ¿sabes?" dijo Santana. "Primero tenía que acostumbrarme a que eran hermanas y estaban cometiendo el crimen del incesto. Después me tuve que acostumbrar a que no tienen ni una gota de ADN en común y no es incesto y que Judy estaba de acuerdo con el tema."

"¿Tardaste 5 años en acostumbrarte a que Quinn y yo podemos tener una relación romántica y sexual sin cometer el pecado del incesto?¿No había sido así que le habías dicho una vez?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿Te estás burlando de mi? Sabes bien que puedo volver a la cabaña de tu futura esposa y le digo que me quisiste tocar los pechos" dijo Santana

"Hablando de tus pechos. ¿Crees que está bien que te pongas un vestido tan ajustado? Tengo dos teorías, Santana, o explotan o se salen." dijo Rachel mirando el vestido. "Y dije blanco. ¿Por qué te tienes que poner un maldito vestido rojo?"

"Porque tengo que llamar la atención" dijo Santana

"¿Esperas conquistar a alguien?" preguntó Rachel. "Brittany, por favor. ¿No tiene un vestido blanco ajustado que le haga explotar los implantes?"

"Estoy segura que si" dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie. "Vamos, San"

"Eres una aguafiesta, Rachel" dijo Santana saliendo con su esposa de la cabaña.

Q&amp;R

"¿Lista?" preguntó Shelby sonriéndole a Rachel cuando escucharon que la marcha nupcial comenzaba a sonar. La diva esperaba al frente del juez a Quinn, que vendría guiada por Santana, y del brazo de Judy desde su cabaña. Ella había ido guiada por Brittany y del brazo de su madre hasta el altar.

La boda se llevaría a cabo al frente del océano, y si el juez hacía las cosas bien, su primer beso como mujeres casadas se lo darían cuando el sol se estuviera ocultando, generando que la única persona externa a las novias, pudiera sacar una de las mejores fotos.

No habían invitado a nadie. Solo a Judy y Shelby y a Santana y Brittany, por el simple hecho de que querían hacer algo completamente privado.

Rachel no se arrepintió cuando vio a aparecer a Quinn con un vestido blanco corto, una corona de rosas blancas y su cabello suelto.

* * *

"Si huimos ahora, posiblemente no tengamos que escuchar más cosas" dijo Quinn acariciando el estómago de Rachel a la mañana siguiente.

Habían ocupado una cabaña alejada de las primeras, habían dejado la fiesta temprano ya que hacía dos semanas que no dormían juntas para ese momento.

Pero, Santana parecía haberse tomado todo el alcohol de la isla en la que estaban, porque la habían escuchado toda la noche.

"¿Para qué vamos a huir?" preguntó Rachel sentándose y agarrando la cintura de Quinn.

"No lo sé. Para hacer más dramático todo" dijo la rubia.

"¿Dramático?" preguntó Rachel mordiendo un pecho de Quinn, mientras ésta la penetraba con dos dedos.

"Antes de tu examen, mi examen, el examen de mamá, siempre soñaba que una noche de esas oscuras...oh,...si, Rachel..." dijo Quinn interrumpiendo su relato porque la diva también la había penetrado.

"Sigue contándome, Quinn" dijo Rachel volviendo a agarrar un pecho de Quinn entre su boca.

"Soñaba que una de esas noches oscuras, me levantaría y te sacaría de la cama, convencién...Dios...más...ahí, Rachel, lo estás tocando...odio que hagas eso...no puedes quedarte acariciándolo...ahí, si, continúa..."

"No me estás contando la historia, Quinn..."

"Oh...te convencía...si...de huir conmigo...por Dios! ¡RACHEL!" gritó Quinn en cuanto el orgasmo la golpeó.

"Mueve tu mano, Quinn. No me falta casi nada." dijo Rachel moviendo su cadera. Eso hizo la rubia y Rachel también llegó al orgasmo mientras Quinn bajaba del suyo.

Q&amp;R

"El juez me pidió pruebas de que no seamos familiares sanguíneos" dijo Rachel mientras desayunaban ese día con sus madres. "Por el apellido"

"¿Y qué le respondiste?" preguntó Judy viendo como Santana se quería sentar en la mesa con ellas, y le erraba a la silla, cayendo al suelo sin provocar ninguna reacción del resto de las personas que estaban sentadas cerca de ella. "Tenías agarrada la silla. ¿Cómo le erró?" agregó volviendo a concentrarse en Rachel.

"Le dije que no lo somos y que si quería le mostraba los resultados de diversos análisis de ADN" dijo la diva.

"¿Y qué te respondió?" preguntó Quinn que era la primera vez que escuchaba eso.

"Que por lo menos no es incesto" dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros.

* * *

Judy Fabray esperaba sentada al lado de Shelby Corcoran. Estaban en el hospital de Los Ángeles, donde estaba naciendo en ese momento su primer nieto.

Judy miró a Shelby y después vio salir a Rachel de la sala de partos.

Se dio cuenta que veía caminar a su hija hacia ella en cámara lenta y se preguntaba que hubiera sucedido si ninguna de las tres hubiera hecho un análisis de ADN 10 años atrás. ¿Cuántos problemas hubiera enfrentado la familia por el simple hecho de que en algún momento una de ellas dos iba a dejar de ocultarse?¿Cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado desde que Rachel cumpliera los 18 años hasta que sus hijas desaparecieran de su casa para siempre?

Por suerte, mientras Rachel comenzaba a sonreír, Judy Fabray se dio cuenta de que nunca tuvo que enfrentar esas preguntas, ni nunca tendría que responderlas.

Porque esas dos niñas, a las que crío como hermanas, estaban destinadas a estar juntas. Sin importar si tuvieran o no, alguna coincidencia genética.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien!_

_Sé que seguramente deben estar diciendo: por fin escribe un faberry por voluntad propia y lo termina así. _

_Bueno, tengo mis razones. Esta historia la tendría que haber subido antes de ayer, pero se me hizo larga, porque como siempre mi mente complica las cosas._

_Como muchos lectoras y muchas lectoras saben, estoy dedicada al Pezberry, así que el Faberry no es mi fuerte. Pero últimamente no me podía sacar esta historia de la cabeza, así que tenía que escribirla. Fluyó fantásticamente bien, hasta que me di cuenta de que me faltaba desde la palabra 4000 en adelante. Me faltaba unirlo en la cabeza._

_Así que para no hacerlo demasiado largo, muchas gracias por atreverse a leerlo!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_(para quienes me leen por primera vez el Kitties es unisex) _

_Lore!_


End file.
